Discrete Kisses
by happyeverafter72
Summary: 4 times Jim kissed Spock and 1 time it was the other way round.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or Zachary, or Chris. I'm gonna go and cry for a bit about that. Sorry.  
Translations: Ashal-veh means darling. Ashayam means beloved. Vaksurik means beautiful. T'nash-vek means mine (as in belonging to me).**

* * *

**1. **Jim knew that he was staring, but he couldn't drag his eyes away from his first officer. Someone would be bound to notice. For some time now he had thought of very little else other than Spock. Right at that moment he was engaged in contemplating the possible consequences of paying attention to the Vulcan's ears. For the sake of his sanity, he had to let Spock know how he felt. Fortunately, he had done some research (yes, actual research with books) and knew just what to do. He rose from his seat and strode across the bridge.

"Yes, Captain?" Spock said, turning to face Jim.

Without speaking, Jim took Spock's hand and touched their index and middle fingers. It was a very light touch, but Spock gasped at the intimacy of the gesture. Looking up and seeing Jim's smile, he understood.

* * *

**2. **As any member of the crew of the _Enterprise_ would confirm, Jim Kirk was not renowned for sticking to regulations. It was due to this habit that he was now listening to a lecture from an Admiral. Whilst said Admiral was in full, mind-numbing flow, Jim felt someone move beside him and realised that Spock had stood next to him. Warm fingers entwined with his own behind his back and he felt comfort wash over him.

Spock did not agree with breaking the rules, of course. This was a fact of Jim was all too aware. This only served to make his quiet support feel more special.

"Do I make myself clear, Kirk?" the Admiral concluded.

"Crystal, Sir," Jim responded.

The Admiral nodded and the communication cut off.

Jim turned to face his first officer. "Thank you," he whispered, planting a light kiss on Spock's cheek.

* * *

**3. **Jim was very fond of Spock's ears. He was fascinated by their shape and he loved the way Spock reacted when they were touched.

He could see that Spock was fully absorbed in his work. On the pretence of needing some piece of information, Jim moved to stand behind his lover.

Having first checked that no one else was looking, Jim lightly kissed the tip of each of Spock's ears. "That's very interesting, Mr Spock," he remarked, admiring the flush of green on Spock's cheeks.

"Indeed, Captain," Spock replied. "Fascinating."

* * *

**4. **Of all the planets in all the universe, Delta Vega was the last place Jim would have chosen to be stranded. He had beamed down, along with Spock and a couple of ensigns, to take some ice samples. At this point the ship's transporter ability had gone down. Whilst the engineers worked on fixing the problem, they were stuck on the planet.

After an hour, Jim was tired of waiting without any news. "Kirk to _Enterprise_," he barked into his communicator. "How are those repairs coming?"

His question was met with silence. After several more attempts, they were forced to admit that their communicators had failed.

"Well that's just great," Jim muttered. He sank to the floor of the cave in which they had sought shelter.

After regarding the captain for a few moments, Spock too lowered himself to the floor. He pressed his body up against Jim's, earning a quizzical look. "By maintaining close physical proximity we will preserve our body heat for longer," he explained. "It is logical to ensure you do not contract hypothermia."

Jim shook his head a pressed a chaste kiss to Spock's lips. "That's just what you want people to think," he murmured, snuggling closer to his Vulcan.

* * *

**+1. **Falling from a platform on some desolate planet in deep space was not the manner in which Spock had envisaged dying. Not that it was by any means definite now. There was still time for Mr Scott to beam them up before they hit the ground. He held Jim close to him as they plummeted down, telling himself he was doing that because it made them easier to lock on to.

"Now would be a really good time, Scotty!" Jim yelled into his communicator.

"I'm just lockin' on te ye now, Cap'n," came the terse reply.

The ground was rushing up fast. Spock squeezed his eyes shut and braced for impact.

The two officers fell onto the transporter pad, a tangle of flailing limbs. Spock opened his eyes and looked down to see Jim gazing back at him. Full of joy simply to be alive, he kissed Jim. Into that kiss he poured all the emotion he could never seem to be able to articulate.

Once he got over his initial surprise, Jim relaxed into the kiss. Spock's voice flooded his mind so that he was deaf to the wolf-whistles of other members of the crew.

_Ashal-veh. Ashayam. Vaksurik. T'hy'la. T'nash-vek._

Jim smiled as he pulled back. "Say that last one again," he whispered.

"Mine," Spock responded. "All mine."


End file.
